Colle Salrosa
Colle Salrosa is a town in Just Cause 3. Description It has several multi-story yellow, white and orange building with red/orange stone tile roofs. There is also a large blue and white apartment building near to a hill/mountain. The town has it's own police station. There is a beach just below the town, where the Di Ravello statue is. There is also a dock nearby to the beach where fishermen come to fish. Sometimes large boats may spawn there. There are two buildings, which are likely to be hotels for the tourists who visit the town. There is also a grocery store near to the apartment buidling/hotel. There is a medium sized police station at the bottom of the hill leading up to the town square at the top. Opposite the police station is a gas station, which can cause serious damage if blown up. To the right of the gas station is a small café with a large eating area outside, usually, at evenings a cleaner sweeps up the café's front steps. The town square is quite large. There is a fountain in the centre of it and porches/balconies which over look Medici's waters. There are also a few shops which sell food and goods. The town hall is considerably large too, the player can easily see it from a distance when in the sea surrounding Colle Salrosa; it has a inaccessible, large tower, which presumably has a bell in it considering the look of the tower. The in-game description is "Centuries ago, the gentle leader Cirillo Salrosa founded this city-state as a venue for trade. Today, Colle Salrosa is one of the top tourist destinations in Medici, thanks to its brand new hotels and beautiful ocean views. Just about every world-traveler is clamoring to get a selfie atop its tallest cliff, standing against the sparkling backdrop of the sea. This has led to an unfortunate string of fatal falls, and the birth of the local nickname "Selfie Crag."" Sometimes you can hear opera music coming from a window. There is a Di Ravello tape located here. Location On the southern coast of the Lacos province. The town is on a high rock peninsula, surrounded by cliffs. There is a small dock in the bay to the east. This town's often geographically confused for Manaea. Completion *Police Station: **1 Satellite Dish. **1 Fuel Tank. **2 prison cells. *1 Di Ravello statue. *4 Speakers. *1 Generator. *Monitoring System with 4 antennas. *1 D.R.M. captain. *Raise the flag. Other destructible items *Gas Station. Vehicles *Weimaraner W3. *Police Stria Joias in the police station. *Stria Switzo Ambulance at the police station. *Some sort of vintage sports car parked near the statue. *Urga Szturm 63A parked next to the gas station. *Whaleshark. *Minnow Fishing Boat. *Brise 32. *Stria PW 220 R-GT. Trivia *This is the only known settlement in Medici that was once its own state. *For some reason, this town is listed on a bus schedule in Solís. It's unknown if this is an easter egg or not. Gallery Medici PD car in use.png|Police station during liberation. Notice that someone (most likely a D.R.M. soldier) is using a Medici Police Department Stria Joia. Stria Facocero (closeup of turretless).png|All Rebellion vehicles have text painted onto them. The Stria Facocero mentions "salrosa", but it's unknown if this is a word in the Medician language, or if the rebellion considers this town to be special. Colle Salrosa gas station explosion.jpg|Gas station explosion. JC4 bus timetable.png|Left center and right. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Locations Category:Countries